


My boyfriend Jesus

by MemePr1ncess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Just good ol' fluff, fluff maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemePr1ncess/pseuds/MemePr1ncess
Summary: Just fluffy good stuff. It's gender neutral but I won't do a female reader because he's cannonly gay.





	My boyfriend Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Vi.

You awoke to the smell of coffee and toast. You opened your eyes slowly and saw sunlight filtering through the blinds. You were in bed but there was an empty space next to you. You put the pieces together and figured your boyfriend, Paul or his nickname:Jesus, was making you breakfast for you while you slept in. He was such a thoughtful boyfriend. He always loves to spoil you. You sat up and speak of the devil, Jesus came walking into the room carefully balancing a tray clearly meant for you. He placed it on your lap and you saw toast, eggs, fresh-cut fruit and fresh coffee. He placed a kiss on your forehead and you tilted your head up to capture his lips with yours. He gave in and sighed into the kiss. He pulled back with a sly smile. After pushing his hair back from his face he looked at you and said,  
"Hey now, you better eat up before it gets cold."   
You nodded and thanked him for such a generous offering. He winked at you and said,  
"It's no problem babe, just..eat up we've got a big day ahead of us."   
With that, he grabbed a piece of fruit and you smiled at each other. You had no idea what that man had planned for the two of you but whatever it was you knew it would be absolutely worth it.


End file.
